Laughing Elixir
by Emmaline87
Summary: Ginny meets a very strange boy. I put this under "Romance" but it might fit better under "Humor", I don't know. Anyway. R&R please!


A/N: This is just a stupid story I wrote a while ago and I came across it and thought, maybe I should put it up on Fanfiction.net. I just wrote it for fun, not for people to see, so if it's really bad, just say so in your reveiw. But please say why you didn't like it, or your reveiw will be meaningless. Oh, yeah, and I changed it a bit from the original version (by changed, I mean "deleted or modified the really bad parts"), but I didn't put the original version up on Fanfiction anyway, so that dosen't matter.  
  
Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling is a goddess and I own next to nothing of this (except for Efran and a few other characters). Oh, and I made up most of the stuff about what classes Ginny liked, and her friends, and all, so don't flame me if I got something wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny Weasley was sprawled out on her bed, daydreaming. She thought mostly about Harry, as usual, and wondered why she even bothered wishing he would notice her. So she let her mind drift, wondering what today had in store for her. As she let her thoughts wander, she wiggled her loose tooth with her tongue. It had been loose for some time now, why didn't it fall out? She lay, half-asleep, until she was startled awake by the bell that told her break was over and she should start on her way to class. She yawned and pulled herself up, wishing that break was longer. Herbology was next, at least. Her favorite class. She loved the smell of the greenhouse, filled with all the exotic plants and flowers.  
  
After learning about the planting and care of the heather plant, she decided to walk to the library to research the uses of an herb for her project due next week. She had picked rosemary. There was a huge bush of it in her garden at home.  
  
She got plenty of books about herbs in general, and a few on rosemary in particular. She checked them out so she could research in her common room. She was on her way out the door, carrying the large pile of books that looked almost heavier than she herself, when she was bumped into and tasted blood in her mouth. She dropped all of her books.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry, I should have been looking where I was going," The boy in front of her stammered. He was a little taller than Ginny and looked about her age. He had light brown hair, a few freckles sprinkled across his nose, gray-blue eyes, and he looked very nervous. "Here, I'll help you pick up your books."  
  
They knelt down on the floor together and started piling the books up on the floor. Then Ginny found her tooth that had been loose.  
  
"Ooh, look!" She said.  
  
He looked. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I bumped you that hard! Oh, no, I'm really really sorry, are you okay?"  
  
"Relax, it was a baby tooth. It's been loose for about a month now."  
  
"Phew," he sighed, and continued picking up books.  
  
By then all the books had been picked up and were in a large stack on the floor, and Ginny's tooth was safely in her pocket. Ginny picked up the books and, with great difficulty, stood up with them.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry!" The boy said, then went into the library.  
  
What a strange boy, Ginny thought. She realized just then that he hadn't even told her his name. She hadn't told him hers, either.  
  
  
  
The next day, in potions class (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw) Professor Snape assigned partners to make a laughing elixir, which they were new at. He called off the list of names of who would be paired with whom. Ginny hadn't been called yet, but her best friend from this class, Annika Sommorra, had. She had been paired with that Tumikin creep. Ginny waited for her name to be called.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, you can work with Efran Monlinger," Professor Snape finally called.  
  
Ginny looked around for Efran, wondering why she didn't know who he was yet. It turned out Efran was the nervous boy who had bumped into her at the library. Strange that she had never seen him here before.  
  
She walked over to him and they started preparing their ingredients in silence. When they started stirring, Efran interrupted the silence.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"For bumping into you at the library that day."  
  
"Oh! That was no big deal. I should have looked where I was going."  
  
"You had all those books. I should have looked where I was going."  
  
"No, really, It's OK." Ginny said as she and Efran started to pour the potion into jars carefully, because the slightest touch of one of those could set a person off laughing so hard, it isn't even funny. The potion tickles a person half to death, or at least it feels like it. Luckily for anyone who touched it, it wore off after about half a day, depending on how much potion they touched. Ginny and Efran wore their dragonhide gloves.  
  
"Well, it was my fault and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Efran was filling the last jar with the potion. By then his dragonhide gloves were slippery from splashing, and almost-full jar slipped right out of his hands and spilled all over the floor. It splashed up to Efran's ankles, but Ginny was in worse condition even than him. She had been wearing sandals.  
  
They collapsed on the floor at once, full of giggles. That just got more of the laughing elixir all over them.  
  
Efran tried to stammer out an apology, but it was incredibly difficult. "I-hehahahoheha- I-hehe- I'm -huhu- sorryeeehehehehehehoohahahahehehe. . ."  
  
"No-hahaheeheehee- really-huhaahaaheehoo- not your-hahhahhahheeehoohoo-fault huuhuuhehaahaheehoohmmmhah. . ."  
  
Professor Snape smacked his forehead. "Why? Why the laughing elixir?" He mumbled. Out loud he said, "Someone take them to the nurse's office. When nobody volunteered, he shouted "Sommorra! Tumikin! You're done! Why don't you take them? Be careful not to get any of the elixir on yourselves."  
  
They popped into action and started looking for something to use to bring them to the nurse's with. They found a large tarp rolled up in a corner of the room. They spread it out on the floor and dragged Ginny and Efran onto it, using their gloves, of course. Ginny and Efran were both in hysterics, and everyone knows laughter is contagious. Annika and Tumikin were starting to get the giggles just from looking at them.  
  
Erin Herrerra and Peppe Perseper had to help them with it, and they all strained to carry them to Madame Pomfrey. Ginny and Efran were rolling around on the tarp, laughing so hard they almost cried.  
  
Madame Pomfrey locked the two up in a room separate from the rest of the hospital wing and checked on them every few hours until their laughter died down to an occasional giggle. Then she brought a tray with two bowls of soup and gave one to each of them. She left them there to eat.  
  
"I'm sorry. Haha. I'm really, really sorry," Efran said. "I should have paid more attention to what I was doing."  
  
"No, really, it's all right," Ginny said. "You couldn't help it. Hehehe. Your gloves were slippery." She sipped a spoonful of the soup. It was warm, creamy and good. It soothed her throat, which was raw from laughing so hard. "Good soup, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Oh, get over it!"  
  
"Ok. I'm sorry."  
  
Ginny sighed, annoyed.  
  
"I said I was sorry!"  
  
"That's exactly . . . oh, nevermind. You'd just apologize some more." Then she started to laugh. At first Efran thought the laughing elixir hadn't quite worn off, but then he realized she was laughing for an entirely different reason.  
  
"What? What is it?" he asked.  
  
She tried to calm down so she could tell him, but the giggles pressed on.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I- I don't know!" And she burst out with a fresh wave of giggles.  
  
"Have you gone mad or something?" Efran muttered.  
  
When Ginny had calmed down so she was at least mostly sane again, she noticed Efran was looking at her in a strange way, like no one had ever looked at her before. She tilted her head and frowned at him, confused. He went on staring.  
  
  
  
Next time they met was after charms class the next day. They had just been working on a difficult summoning charm that involved summoning heavy objects from rooms away. They were exhausted.   
  
Efran came up to Ginny. "Hi." He seemed to still be embarrassed about spilling laughing elixir all over her.  
  
Ginny smiled and said "Don't apologize again, please."  
  
Efran looked down at his feet and said, "Would you like to go to The Three Broomsticks with me this weekend for a butterbeer?"  
  
Ginny looked at him, surprised. He had the same look in his eyes as he had yesterday. She smiled at him. He smiled back. "I'd love to," she said. Then they walked together to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: It wasn't too bad, was it? Well, now that you've read it, you might as well reveiw and either tell me not to make the same mistake again or tell me I've been too modest. So, please reveiw! By the way, I welcome suggestions for why the hell Ginny was laughing at the end. For now, I'm just going to leave it up to the reader to decide if she was insane or just didn't want to tell him.  



End file.
